fatalfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Fatal Frontier Data File (JSON)
Nearly all of the data we are collecting for this site can be found in a JSON file on the mobile device. For Android devices, look for .ngmoco/4133.../bb_game_data.json There are other JSON files that may be of interest to look at. But it is advised to have an understanding of XML or JSON or the data won't make sense. As a reference, there is a related file "bb_game_data_version.json" that I will be referencing with updates. Spreadsheet Fatal Frontier Data Spreadsheet Version History ;Version 20130510 - May 10, 2013 :Squadmates ::Tyypo v1-4 added ::Inamor v1-4 added ::Swift Nox v1 and v2 added :Skills ::Mercurial Beating added :Events ::Infinity Gates 8 raid event added ;Version 20130430 - April 30, 2013 :Squadmates ::Chmack v1-4 added ::Montizan v1-4 added ::Na'Lac Awakened v1-4 added ::Aunty Grace v1 and v2 added :Skills ::Slowing Scream added ::Quadra Force added ::Final Spark added :Events ::Depopulation Dome 3 raid event added ;Version 20130416 - April 17, 2013 :Squadmates ::Jawbreaker v1 and v2 added ::Frailpool v1 and v2 added ::Marcus the Merc v2 added ::Dick & Jane, Lovers v1-4 added :Skills ::Fire Fight added ::Team Tactics added ::BOOMSTICK! added ::Quick Draw added ::Overcharged Shot added ::Assassins Kiss added ::Mary's Munitions added ::Spray and Pray added ::Itchy Trigger added ::Triple Shot added :Other :: Leaders can now be changed for a nominal fee every 7 days (First change free) :: Gifting feature added. Can now send gifts once per day to each ally ;Version 20130404 - April 04, 2013 :Other ::Search by terms on X New "Attack" button Search by player names Quick Items menu Full energy notification New Fusion effects/confirmation screen ;Version 154 - March 6, 2013 :Squadmates ::Astro Dupree stats adjusted ::Astro Dupree v2 stats adjusted ::Uber Astro stats adjusted ::Uber Astro v2 stats adjusted ;Version 144 - March 4, 2013 :Squadmates ::Lancer, Lancer v2, Power Lancer, and Power Lancer v2 are now tradable ::Ironfist added ::Ironfist v2 added ::Graff, The Ironfist added ::Graff, The Ironfist v2 added ::Coldfire added ::Coldfire v2 added ::Burnfrost added ::Burnfrost v2 added ::Jackson Omega added ::Astro Dupree added ::Astro Dupree v2 added ::Uber Astro added ::Uber Astro v2 added ::Ceaser added ::Ceaser v2 added ::Bubbles added ::Bubbles v2 added :Skills ::Mutated Purple Heart renamed to Purple Heart ::Adrenaline Rush added ::Lights Out added ::Cold-blooded added ::Insanity added ::Shock Knocker added ::Binary Blaster added :Events ::Infinity Gates Tower Event 6 Added ;Version 133 - February 22, 2013 :Areas ::An Old Friend Unlocked in Bitter Decent Region ::Wastes of Space Unlocked in Bitter Decent Region ::Cardinal Crash Site Unlocked in Bitter Decent Region ::Home Sweet Home Unlocked in Bitter Decent Region :Squadmates ::Crdnl Chaingunner's stats increased ::Crdnl Scout's stats increased ::Wench's stats increased ::Buccaneer's stats increased ::Blaster's stats increased ::Big Wench's stats increased ::Techno-Viking Added ::Techno-Viking v3 Added ::Techno Valkyrie Added ::Techno-Valkyrie v3 Added ::Banshee Shrew Added ::Siren Crone Added ::Odin Added ::Oathbreaker Added ::Techno-Viking v2 Added ::Techno-Viking v4 Added ::Techno-Valkyrie v2 Added ::Techno-Valkyrie v4 Added ::Banshee Hag Added ::Siren Maiden Added ::Oathbreaker v2 Added :Skills ::Ultimate Force Added ::Black Heart Added ::Life Bringer Added ::All In Added :Events ::The Maelstrom Raid Event Added ;Version 132 - February 21, 2013 :Familiars ::Wildchild dual ability issue fixed. ;Version 131 - February 20, 2013 :Familiars ::Cardinal Eliminator v2 is now Tradable ::Bombsuit Junker v2 is now Tradable ::Whip Junker Female v2 is now Tradable ::Whip Junker Female is now Tradable ::Bombsuit Junker is now Tradable ::Cardinal Eliminator is now Tradable ::Junker War Marshal is now Tradable ::Junker War Marshal v2 is now Tradable ::Lacerto is now Tradable ::Lacerto Beast is now Tradable ::Mordeo is now Tradable ::Mordeo Mutant is now Tradable ::Wildchild is now Tradable ;Version 129 - February 16, 2013 :Familiars ::Wildchild Added ::Lacerto Added ::Lacerto Beast Added ::Mordeo Added ::Mordeo Mutant Added ::General Hoss Added ::General Hoss v2 Added ::Snow SMG'er Added ::Snow SMG'er v2 Added ::Double Barrel Junker Added ::Double Barrel Junker v2 Added ::Waste Disposal Unit Added ::Waste Disposal Unit v2 Added ::Cardinal Eliminator Added ::Cardinal Eliminator v2 Added ::Bombsuit Junker Added ::Bombsuit Junker v2 Added ::Whip Junker Female Added ::Whip Junker Female v2 Added ::Scrapzilla Added ::Scrapzilla v2 Added ::Junker War Marshal Added ::Junker War Marshal v2 Added ::Infectious Alpha Rot v2 Corrected Name Spelling ::Fug Bug Sucker v2 Stats Adjusted ::Fug Bug Jowel Stats Adjusted ::Fug Bug Jowel v2 Stats Adjusted :Skills :: Twin Terror Added :: Weapon Prep Added :: Counter-Offense Added :: Demoralizer Added ;Version 100 - January 25, 2013 :Familiars ::Alpha Rex base stats increased ::Scratch Rot base stast increased ::Turret Engineer is now tradable ::Turret Engineer v2 is now tradable ::Auto-Turret Engineer is now tradable ::Auto-Turret Engineer v2 is now tradable ::Hellcat is now tradable ::Frost Oracle added ::Frost Witch added ::Chaos Psychic added ::Chaos Seer added ::Ice Bot added ::Frozen Golem added :Skills ::Dynaflash Reaction added ::Assassin's Kill added ::Toxic Venom added ::Strike from Above added ::Glacier Smash added ::Frosty Storm added ::Psychic Blast added :Event ::The Maelstrom Raid Event added ;Version 97 - January 17, 2013 :Formations ::5-Wide Formations Released :Areas ::Bitter Decent Released :Zones ::The Ice Caves ::Snow Birds ::Etai Forest ::Etai Stronghold ::An Old Friend ::Wastes of Space ::Cardinal Crash Site ::Home Sweet Home :Squadmates ::Turret Engineer ::Auto-Turret Engineer ::Hellcat ::Frozen Horror ::Snow Snake ::Etai Warrior ::Etai Seer ::Snow Scout ::Snow Sprite ::Shatai, Etai Shaman ::Vandin, Etai Lord ::Snow Commando ::Turret Engineer v2 ::Auto-Turret Engineer v2 ::Frozen Horror v2 ::Snow Snake v2 ::Etai Warrior v2 ::Etai Seer v2 ::Snow Scout v2 ::Snow Sprite v2 ::Shatai, Etai Shaman v2 ::Vandin, Etai Lord v2 ::Snow Commando v2